


What The Cards Cannot Say

by Original_the_2nd



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Awkwardness, But also comfort, Comfort, Cuddles, Cuddling, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heart Break, Hugs, Love, M/M, Napping, Pain, Past Character Death, Refusing to Board is not an option, Requited Love, Romance, Snuggling, Spoilers, Sunshine - Freeform, Tears, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, and help chain you to the red velvet luxury chairs Lucio designed, and so much more! - Freeform, as well as:, i actually started doing tarot because of this, its a lot more complicated than it looks bruh, our friendly goons will courteously take you to your seats, please sit back and enjoy the angst, snuggles, the angst train co. will be providing freshly cut onions to wave under your eyes, they will also provide tissues when you inevitably start crying, we have some very nice muscular goons, welcome to the angst train, will let you know at beginning of chapter if angst or comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_the_2nd/pseuds/Original_the_2nd
Summary: hello there! I am one of the many Arcana obsessed people roaming the internet. As I read I come up with my own responses. I often type them up. Sometimes while getting ready for bed I imagine talking or interacting with the main three characters to help me relax. (Mostly Asra tho. Okay just Asra. He is my favorite)This will be a collection of moments from my imagined Arcana universe. No gender or name will be given to the apprentice. If that changes I will let you know. Please enjoy!Rating and warnings may change





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comfort in first chapter. I wrote this to help me relax after a stressful day so I could sleep. Will also be putting on my tumblr.

Our hands joined, fingers intertwined. My thumb lazily draws little circles on the back of your hand.  
It's okay.  
I rest my forehead against yours.  
A smile starts to grow on your face and it's like sunshine spilling from your lips, making all of me feel radiant and my skin tingle in the warmth of your light.  
I break into a smile all my own at the sight.  
I lift my head to bring my face back to yours, reaching up to hold your face in my hands. I leave little feather light kisses all across your face, your cheeks, your temples, your forehead, all along your jaw, the tip of your nose. I lavish you in little kisses before resting my forehead against yours once more.  
I love you.  
I love every bit of you, from head to toe.


	2. Chapter 2

This shouldn’t be nostalgic,   
the ache in my chest when you leave.   
I shouldn’t feel a sense of familiar comfort in my loneliness.   
As much as I love you,  
I can barely handle your company anymore,  
I’ve grown used to being alone. 

I can handle living alone,  
Waiting for your return. 

What I can’t stand is waiting for you to leave,   
Knowing each moment won’t last,  
They slip through my fingers so quickly.   
I barely feel our time together, so frightened of its end. 

What kind of life is this?  
Curled up and away,  
Waiting. 

I see almost no one except you,  
And you so rarely. 

I worry sometimes  
That your journeys are too perilous to return from.   
What I fear and hate more, more than anything,   
Is that little bit of panic furreled up with the excitement blooming in my chest each time the door opens and I think it’s you. 

I love your smile,  
Your laugh,  
The dimples in your cheeks,  
The way you avert your gaze each time you realize you forgot to clean the stove pipe.   
I love when hair falls in your face and you’re too concentrated to notice.   
I love the exhilaration in your voice when discussing a new magical discovery,  
I love everything about you. 

But I can’t live in fear because you won’t relinquish yours,  
It’s killing me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (C) Original_the_2nd

**Author's Note:**

> (C) Original_the_2nd


End file.
